


Glinting Stars

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Vampires, Winter, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: A collection of wintery drabbles for some lovely people.Mostly Laviyuu, but also a few other ships.





	1. At night (Lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't very active in the last months and I felt like doing something for some lovely people I met because of dgm.  
> I could have went on and on, but there are too many awesome people, so I'll stop for now.  
> I hope you all enjoy these tiny drabbles. They're all between 350 and 600 words and are about the holidays, winter and (more or less) fluff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Kashyurio.  
> Ship: Lucky Pairing  
> tags: newly enamoured, fluff

“Are you still awake?” Lavi’s voice is all silent and muffled and Tyki barely understands him. He’s hardly awake, the phone in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.  
  
“Now I am,” he answers drowsily and Lavi sounds like he feels guilty.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Nah, it’s cool”, Tyki replies and tries to sound more awake. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“Can I sleep at your place? The heating is broken and it’s so fucking cold,” Lavi whispers. Are his teeth chattering?  
  
“Yeah, of course you can,” he answers and gets up to grab pants and the key of his car. “I’m gonna pick you up.”  
  
“Oh, Tyki,” Lavi says in the very same tone that gives Tyki weak knees. “Thank you so much. But just open your door, I’m already in the elevator. I didn’t want to startle you, so I didn’t use the doorbell.”  
  
“Oh, I see.” Tyki’s still half asleep and like always Lavi is a little bit too fast for him. Maybe it’s his astuteness, maybe the age. He walks over the cold wooden floor, opens the apartment door and – perfect timing – the elevator door opens with a ding. And there he is, appearing out of the dark hallway, face nearly completely hidden behind a thick scarf and his eye so green. “Hey,” Tyki says and is a little embarrassed how soft his voice sounds. It’s all new and exciting, only two months old and Tyki’s heart already flutters more than ever before. Lavi throws his arms around him and feels awfully cold.  
  
“My feet are dead,” he laughs and doffs an impressive amount of clothes. A coat, heavy boots, three scarfs, a beanie and two cardigans.  
  
“We’ll get you all warm,” Tyki says and his heart jumps in his chest. “You wanna lie down or something?” They didn’t do that till now, sleeping in one bed and everything beyond, aside a very heated kiss three days ago on top of the blanket in Lavi’s apartment and very quickly over, because all of a sudden his grandfather knocked at his apartment door.  
  
Lavi smiles embarrassed at him and even blushes a little and Tyki’s gonna melt.  
  
A few minutes later they’re under the blanket and it’s all innocent and soft. Tyki has his arms around him and there’s no way he can sleep like this, because his heart goes nuts in his chest. Lavi has to hear it, since his head leans against Tyki’s chest, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he bathes in Tyki’s warmth and soon he’s asleep.


	2. win-win (laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Crouleek.  
> (Inspired by your amazing art for the laviyuu week!)  
> Ship: laviyuu  
> Tags: vampires, biting

It’s already past midnight and Lavi’s plan to go to bed at a reasonable time fails like always. Instead he sits cross-legged on the carpet and organizes his books. He’s surrounded by stacks, stacks and even more stacks and makes barely process, because he stops to read every few minutes. He wants to organize them by author and genre, with extra shelves for favourites, recommendations and books he didn’t read for a longer time. One might call it quirky, but Lavi loves books and he loves organizing them.  
  
It’s quiet aside from the rustling of pages and once more it’s impressive how silent Kanda is. Lavi doesn’t notice a thing, until there’s a very cold hand on his neck.  
  
“Holy fucking shit!” He turns around and nearly throws the book in his hands, a huge tome. Kanda crouches next to him and doesn’t even flinch. “Can’t you knock like a normal person?” Lavi asks and now he’s wide awake.  
  
Kanda deadpans at him. “No,” he simply answers and examines Lavi, who is – of course – wearing the ugliest pyjama he owns, but Kanda doesn’t seem to mind. “You shrieked like a little bitch.”  
  
“No, I didn’t, you bastard,” Lavi replies and acts like he wants to hit him with the tome.  
  
It’s this thing they’re doing. Kanda comes and goes like he wants to, silent as the wind, sometimes they bicker and banter a little, sometimes not, and then Kanda falls silent and just looks at him.  
  
He’s pale and ice cold and Lavi knows that he’s hungry. It makes his heart flutter and sends heat into his cheeks. Kanda’s hand is still on his neck and the cold tips of his fingers trace his throat. A shiver darts down Lavi’s spine and his eye flutters shut, but only for a moment. He leans his head aside, an invitation, and Kanda doesn’t need more.  
  
He pushes him down on his back and then he bites him, right there on the carpet and between stacks of books. Another thing they’re doing. Kanda comes, when he’s hungry, and Lavi lets him drink like it’s not a big deal. It’s a win-win situation. Kanda doesn’t need to hunt in this night and Lavi feels all nice and fuzzy the whole next day.  
  
It’s sinful and forbidden and it feels so damn good that Lavi doesn’t give a fuck. Instead he wraps his arms around Kanda, his whole body tingling, not a hint of pain, and eye squeezed shut. Sometimes it’s not more than a pleasant tingle in his neck, other times he’s moaning, gasping, arching his back and curling his toes. It seems to depend on Kanda’s mood and today it’s a good one.  
  
And so the books and the rest of the world are forgotten.


	3. Fledgling (laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Lunanier.  
> (Inspired by your adorable art of Kanda as a dad).  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: parenthood, sleepless nights

For Lavi Kanda is a lot of things. He’s a bastion of calm, all chill whenever everybody else freaks out. He’s introvert and awkward, barely hidden by rudeness. At times he’s a stubborn bastard and drives Lavi nuts. He can spend a whole day without saying a word, while he can’t shut up on others, especially when he’s annoyed by somebody or something. He’s a skilled cook, whenever he’s in the mood and he’s never. You can hear if he’s angry by the way he puts his bag down, when he’s home. He’s great at being rude to cocky salespeople and absolute shitty at accepting a gift or a compliment. He isn’t afraid of anything, aside from syringes, though he doesn’t want to admit it.  
  
Kanda is a lot of things and to everybody’s – especially his own – surprise he’s a fantastic father. It’s not a surprise for Lavi, of course not, though he’s impressed how fast Kanda got used to their new routine.  
  
The reason is four months old, has wispy brown hair and the bluest eyes Lavi has ever seen. A little bundle of joy, adopted barely a month ago. As happy as one can be during the day and screaming half the damn night, but Kanda doesn’t mind that much and Lavi too, though he misses sleep.  
  
“Maybe she’s hungry?” Lavi asks and rubs his eye. It’s 3 am and their neighbours probably suffer with them.  
  
“She didn’t want any,” Kanda replies and keeps rocking her from one side to the other, which calms her down a bit, but she’s still a little weepy. As soon as Kanda tries to lay her down, she lets out a heart-breaking sound and Kanda grimaces. “No, no, no, it’s fine. I’m here,” he says and then he’s back to rocking her. It’s a completely new side of him, so incredible patient.  
  
“Aww,” Lavi says for the nth time today and reaches out. He might not be as good as rocking as Kanda, but he’s great at tickling little baby feet and finally she smiles. “My god, how can somebody be so adorable,” Lavi says and sounds like one of the fathers he laughed about in the past.  
  
“I have no fucking idea,” Kanda replies and the rings under his eyes are as big as Lavi has never seen before and still he looks so calm, tranquil and _happy_.  
  
Lavi laughs, because the sight is cute enough to make his heart hurt, and then they sit on the ground and he’s tickling baby feet like there’s no tomorrow, because – _please, please, please_ – maybe she just needs some love and attention, like two nights ago and finally at nearly 4 am she’s in her crib and the fledgling fathers crawl into their bed.  
  
Kanda just flops down on top of him and after some stirring Lavi hides his face in his hair and only a few minutes later they’re asleep.


	4. Determination (laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for orangesea6dragon.  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Christmas, lanky dorks

“I got this!” Lavi shouts and probably got never anything less in his life. That doesn’t stop him from trying very hard.  
  
“Let me-” Kanda starts, but is promptly interrupted.  
  
“I got this!” Lavi repeats and smiles like a child on a bouncy castle. And so Kanda watches increasingly worried how his skinny boyfriend tries to heave the biggest Christmas tree he has ever seen up the narrow staircase of their apartment building. His legs are already shaking, but that doesn’t his enthusiasm. “I can do this.”  
  
The image is kinda comical, even for a sourpuss like Kanda. The huge oversized sweater and Lavi’s thin legs and arms peeking out are not helping. “Dude,” Kanda starts and steps behind him, because that can’t end well. “Let me help.”  
  
“But Yuu-chan,” Lavi replies and of course he has to use that fucking nickname. “I got this. You’re always carrying everything, so for once let me give you a hand,” he replies and is already wheezing. “My god. But I got this.”  
  
In the next ten minutes he somehow manages to get the green monstrosity up the first flight of steps and Kanda is honestly impressed. So much determination and so little muscle mass.  
  
Lavi is sweating, flushed and looks like he regrets this decision with all hurting fibres of his body, but his old man didn’t raise a quitter and so he keeps going. Until his foot slips down a step and suddenly the green hell is falling half on top of him.  
  
“Yuu, I can’t!”  
  
But Kanda is already there to the rescue and somehow manages to keep the tree and Lavi on their feet and is rewarded with a face full of fir needles.  
  
It’s probably soothing for Lavi’s ego that Kanda needs half an hour to get the tree up to the fourth floor and is grumbling and sweating the whole time. And especially how his knees creak after the last few steps. Then the fucking tree finally lies on the ground and fills their whole hallway.  
  
Kanda didn’t want a tree and especially not this size, but Lavi full of fir needles, still flushed and throwing his arms around him compensates his hurting back and sour mood. “My hero,” he breathes and beams at him and no, no, Kanda isn’t blushing.


	5. The Thing (Cross x Tyki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Spiccan.  
> (we talked so much about Cross x Tyki, so some rare ship for you!)  
> Ship: Cross x Tyki  
> Tags: domestic, English is a hard language, old men in love

“Marian? …Marian!”  
  
It’s ridiculous, but that doesn’t stop Cross from not reacting until Tyki calls for him for a second time. It’s probably the rolled R, Cross doesn’t really know, but he loves the way Tyki pronounces his name.  
  
“Yeah?” He steps into the kitchen and stops right in the doorway. The tiled floor is full of pots, pans and other kitchen utensils and Tyki kneels in-between the chaos in front of several opened cabinets. Also there’s something splattered to the wall, which looks suspiciously like white wine sauce. Tyki is the most chaotic cook he ever witnessed, but he tries very hard and his meals are always delicious. “How can I help you?”  
  
“Marian,” Tyki says again and looks up to him. “Marian, I need the thing.”  
  
“What thing?” Maybe it’s the golden eyes, his smile or the way his locks nestle to his cheeks. Cross crouches down and starts to look for the _thing_ , though he has no idea what he’s searching for.  
  
“The thing…” Tyki pauses and Cross thinks he hears some gear wheels spinning. “The thing,” he repeats and starts to laugh. English is still new and hard. “The thing… you take to do the… other thing…”  
  
Now Cross is laughing, too. “Okay, I guess,” he answers and looks in a nearly empty cabinet. “What kind of thing?”  
  
“Like…” Tyki sighs and starts to gesticulate. “You… you use it for… like, it tastes good, but smells bad when you eat it.” Cross must look as puzzled as he feels, because Tyki keeps laughing. “White and small. It’s in the dip you like.”  
  
“Onion?” Cross says, but immediately corrects himself. “Wait, garlic?”  
  
“Yes!” Tyki beams at him and he looks ridiculously excited. It sloshes over to Cross, who would never say out loud how giddy this young man makes him feel. “And then you…” He stops and then he gesticulates, like he’s squeezing something. “You take the garlic and…” he does it again and finally Cross gets it.  
  
“The garlic press,” he says and Tyki nods and shrugs at the same time.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. Where is it?”  
  
“I have no idea,” he answers and Tyki sighs dramatically.  
  
“Marian,” he says like he’s disappointed Cross can’t summon lost kitchen items at will power. But that doesn’t mean he won’t try.  
  
“I’ll search for it, while you take care of the fish, okay?” he offers and is promptly kissed.  
  
“My hero,” Tyki breathes and Cross considers disappearing into the pantry just to hide the excited beating of his heart.


	6. Oh well (laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Suicidetoro.  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: dorks with a crush, good looking men in the snow

This trip was a shit idea. It sounded like so much fun. A group of friends, hanging out in a cute little cabin, much laughter and happiness, a great opportunity to deepen friendships and take a time out from the city. All nice and easy, theoretical.  
  
But not practical. The reason is the sullenest person he has ever met.  
  
Lavi sits at the kitchen table, the cup of tea in his hand long forgotten, and stares through the window, while he chews his nails without noticing. It’s like a fucking lava lamp, only much hotter.  
  
Kanda Yuu, some kind of asshole, a friend of a friend and also a very beautiful man, is outside and chops wood like he has never done anything else in his life. It seems to be some kind of outlet, maybe for all the rage, which accumulated the whole drive, because Kanda apparently hates Christmas and Allen didn’t stop singing “Last Christmas” for at least an hour, with Lenalee and Alma always chiming in at the chorus. Lavi was trapped between the broad shoulders of Kanda and Alma, who kept bumping into him and shoving him onto Kanda, who looked beyond pissed. Lavi was afraid of murder the first half an hour, until Kanda grabbed his thigh and leaned towards him. “I’ll pay you if you stifle this fucking bitch,” he breathed into his ear and Lavi didn’t even think about telling him that _excuse me, that bitch is my best friend_ , because a) Kanda has the darkest eyes he has ever seen, b) smelled very good, c) has very nice shoulders and d) strong hands. So he laughed nervously and leaned closer to Alma, because That’s Not Good™.  
  
And now he’s watching like a creep, and oh god, Kanda doffs his jacket, rolls up his sleeves and he looks so strong.  
  
“Dude.” Alma appears out of thin air and of course the bastard is laughing. “You’re staring.”  
  
“I’m not staring,” Lavi hisses and drinks cold tea and of _fucking_ course his ears get hot.  
  
“Are you into him?” Alma ignores his protest and sits down next to him, still grinning.  
  
“Of course not,” Lavi replies and rubs his neck. “He’s rude and mean and shit.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Alma replies slowly and gets up to slip in his shoes, probably to help Kanda. “Because he asked if you’re single.”  
  
“Yeah, okay- what?” Lavi nearly chokes on his tea and Alma laughs all the way until he’s outside and bumps amicably into Kanda.  
  
“Yuu,” Lavi hears him saying and gets the sudden urge to flee into the woods. “How about you get inside, so Lavi can stare at you more easily.”  
  
“You fucking asshole,” Lavi whispers and his face is burning. Especially, when Kanda snorts and actually starts walking towards the cabin.


	7. On the run (laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Captainkyosai.  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Mistletoe, Christmas party

The apartment is bulging at the seams and Kanda has no place to hide. It’s a Christmas party and Kanda is fucking miserable, because he hates Christmas and parties. Too many people, Christmas songs and the smell of cinnamon and cocoa. Blech.  
  
He wanders from the hall into the kitchen and back to have at least a few peaceful moments, without any hands on his shoulders and happy giggles. Lavi calls him a Grinch and Kanda can’t even blame him. He barely escapes Lenalee and her surprisingly strong hands, which try to drag him towards the mulled wine and rounds of Secret Santa and is desperate enough to disappear into the wall closet. He can’t even flee into the darkness, because Lavi hid all his shoes, this fucking asshole. _Please, only today_ , he begged and his pout was enough to let Kanda’s willpower brittle, which is the only reason he didn’t already bailed out hours ago.  
  
Apropos Lavi, who has a talent for finding Kanda even in the weirdest places. The door is opened and there he is, wearing the ugliest sweater Kanda has ever seen and also antlers made of felt.  
  
“Yuu, please- oh!” Kanda cuts him of by grabbing and pulling him into the closet, before closing the door quickly.  
  
“Where the fuck are my shoes?”  
  
Lavi starts to laugh and frees himself out of Kanda’s grip. “No, no, no fleeing and shit. You’re gonna stay here and enjoy the company of your friends and get all tranquil and cozy.” The closet is tiny and they’re nearly standing on each other’s feet. “And now you’re gonna help decorate the tree and get those little fuckers up.” He’s still laughing and holds up some mistletoe.  
  
“I swear to god,” Kanda starts, but Lavi cuts him off by grabbing him by the collar and kissing him. Kanda feels his resistance melting, like always when Lavi’s kissing him, and sighs silently.  
  
“Oh,” Lavi breathes and drops the mistletoe to lay his hands on Kanda’s cheeks. “Don’t look so sad.” He kisses him again. “Are you really not enjoying the party?”  
  
Kanda deadpans at him and Lavi laughs silently.  
  
“I see,” he says and steps back. “You shoes are under the bed, but come home before everybody leaves, okay?” he asks and wants to open the closet, but Kanda pulls him close and kisses him again.  
  
“Okay,” he answers and after a few more kisses and a last fight through the crowd he’s finally outside.


	8. Starry Night (Laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Sparklymirror  
> (some fluffly space au for you, because we once talked how angsty space aus are often)  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Space, Space Travel

There’s something calming about the endless darkness of space. The stars glow peacefully, planets circle undisturbed, moons rise and set. Kanda feels refreshingly unimportant in the light of millions of stars.  
  
Another year ends and it’s the second of their mission. Eighteen more months until they’re going home. Kanda doesn’t really care about the holidays. Christmas was just a day on the calendar and the only reminder a few colourful lights in the space he and Lavi share.  
  
They’re allowed to take a few hours off today, but Kanda doesn’t since there’s always something to do. He’s a technician and his job is servicing their ship, while Lavi stays in contact with mission control and their co-workers. It may sound fancy, but in the end they’re just one of dozens of interstellar roadhouses, a place to refill stocks and oxygen. About once every two weeks somebody arrives and stays for a few hours, but the rest of the time it’s only him and Lavi.  
  
“Yuu?” Lavi peeks into the room and smiles at him. “It’s nearly midnight. Let’s have a drink.”  
  
Kanda is sitting between the individual parts of a broken motor and his knees and back are hurting. “Okay.” He needs a break and Lavi isn’t going to leave him alone until they have a drink, of course non-alcoholic. And _maybe_ it is a special day. He finds Lavi in the cockpit, right in front of one of the windows. The lights are dimmed and there are thousands of faint stars. Lavi hands him a glass of something fizzy and has a look at his watch. Kanda takes a peek over his shoulder just in time to see the numbers switch to 0 o’clock.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Lavi says and beams at him. He looks washed out in the pale light of monitors. He reaches out and lays a hand on Kanda’s cheek, like he started to do one day months ago when Kanda had to leave the ship to take care of the hull. Since then he does it every time and when Kanda is working outside, the only protection of vacuum a thin space suit, the feeling of Lavi’s warm hands is still lingering on his skin. Sometimes he’s even standing behind one of the windows to watch him and once Kanda nearly lost a tool, because Lavi waved at him and Kanda _had_ to wave back.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Kanda replies and his cheek feels empty when Lavi takes his hand away. He steps closer, until their shoulders are touching and after a moment Lavi leans against him.  
  
“Do you have any good resolutions?” he asks and Kanda wants to reach out and lay an arm around him, but he doesn’t.  
  
“More grit,” he answers and Lavi, who has more than enough for the two of them, laughs and wraps an arm around him.


	9. Boyish Charm (Laven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Kitty-Bandit.  
> Ship: Laven  
> Tags: Tickle fight

Allen is sitting on the bed and reads a book, all comfy and unsuspecting. He hears Lavi rummaging in the kitchen, probably to make a sandwich or burn some eggs. After a while the rattling and clattering stops, but Allen barely notices, because the book is suspenseful and also slightly terrifying. It’s one of Lavi’s. Allen doesn’t know anybody, who owns even remotely as many books as his boyfriend. The whole apartment is stuffed. There’s a shelf at every wall, boxes full of books under the bed and in every closet and also stacks everywhere. His old child’s room at the old man’s house is also full of books and all their friends have at least a dozen of them at home. Lavi owns several hundreds of books and the weirdest thing is that he knows exactly where to find each of them. Allen had only to ask for a short, slightly creepy novel and Lavi needed five minutes to find the one Allen is now reading somewhere under the bed.  
  
Lavi’s memory is incredibly and he’s probably the most intelligent person Allen knows, which one shouldn’t confuse with maturity.  
  
“Tickle fight!” Lavi’s all of a sudden right next to him and Allen has barely time to shriek, when Lavi jumps at him and tickles every body part he can reach.  
  
“Lavi!” Allen shouts and giggles uncontrollably. The book flies off the bed and disappears behind the nightstand. Lavi doesn’t only remember all of his books, every song he once heard and whole dialogs of movies, he also remembers every ticklish part of Allen’s body, even the spot under his chin. Allen laughs until he’s crying and of course he retaliates. You only have to look at the soles of Lavi’s feet and he’s already laughing and so Allen grabs a foot, somehow manages to single-handedly slip down a green woollen sock and digs his fingers into the sole of Lavi’s foot.  
  
“Time out!” he tries to say and doubles up with laughter, until tears are streaming down his freckled cheeks. “Allen, time out, time out! I’m sorry!”  
  
Allen, now holding the upper hand, has mercy, but only after tickling his sides and the back of his knees, before he lets go and slumps down on the bed. His whole body is tingling and he’s still giggling. “And that’s why you don’t start a tickle fight with me,” he says breathlessly and Lavi, still laughing, rolls over until they’re lying next to each other.  
  
“I’ll never learn,” he says and Allen doesn’t like the mischief in his eyes. And boom, there’s a hand under the crook of his knee. More prepared this time, he retaliates immediately and soon Lavi howls with laughter and tries to free his foot out of Allen’s hands.  
  
One might call it childishness. Allen calls it boyish charm.


	10. The Karma Way (Yulma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Faerie!  
> Ship: Yulma  
> Tags: baking, Alma vs cake

Alma is rumoured to be a lot of things, for example a hothead, a sweetheart, kinda hyperactive, surprisingly often at the brink of tears and so much more. To an extent everything is probably true, but the most important is missing: Alma Karma is an unstoppable force of nature. At least in Kanda’s eyes.  
  
He’s standing in the doorway and takes in the scene in front of him. The whole kitchen is full of flour, there’s a broken egg on the floor, splatters of batter are on the walls and even on the ceiling, and there’s smoke coming from the oven. Some might call it a little catastrophe, but Kanda knows better. Alma bakes a cake. Or at least he’s trying to. The problem is that Alma _can’t_ bake, but that doesn’t stop him from being a prime example of determination.  
  
“Yuu, this is gonna be amazing,” he says and opens the oven. The smoke doesn’t seem to irritate him, aside from slight coughing. “Should I throw away the whole thing or do you think I can clean the pan?” he asks and Kanda takes a look, though he doesn’t know shit about baking. The charred remains of the cake seem to be burned into the pan. “You know what, I’ll throw the whole thing away,” Alma decides before Kanda can say anything. “I’ll have more than enough moulds and this thing gives me bad vibes.”  
  
“Okay,” Kanda answers and wonders if he has to go to the store again to get more eggs, since this isn’t Alma’s first unsuccessful attempt today. The smell of burned dough is kind of annoying, but Alma’s unbridled pizzazz is certainly impressive. “Maybe the receipt is shit?”  
  
“Oh, Yuu,” Alma says and smiles at him. “I don’t need a receipt. I’m doing it the Karma way.”  
  
“You mean with the omnipresent danger of food poisoning?” Kanda asks, because he’s still kind of an asshole, even if he’s willing to go three times the same day to the store to buy more ingredients for his boyfriend to burn. He has a reputation to lose, after all.  
  
“No, you dick,” Alma laughs and acts like he’s gonna hit him with a spatula. “Spontaneous and full of surprises!” His hands are full of flour and batter, but that doesn’t stop him from grabbing Kanda’s cheeks to kiss him. “That’s the Karma way.”  
  
“It certainly is,” Kanda snorts and leans into the kiss.


	11. Warm me up (Laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Crimson-Heather  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Cuddling, cold feet

It’s one of those nights Kanda has problems falling asleep, but he doesn’t mind. It’s cold outside, but his bed is nice and warm. He lies under four blankets, has a hot-water bottle between his feet and it’s peaceful and silent.  
  
Until he hears the apartment door opening and closing with a bang.  
  
Well, shit.  
  
He listens to the rustling of doffed clothes and the sound of heavy boots falling down and only a moment later his door is opened silently.  
  
“Yuu, are you still awake?” Lavi whispers and doesn’t even wait for an answer, before he raises the blanket and climbs under it, disturbing Kanda’s peaceful warm bubble.  
  
He wants to complain, but then Lavi’s ice cold feet touch his leg. “Holy fuck,” he hisses and moves backwards. “Why the fuck are you so cold?” Lavi isn’t only cold, his hair is also wet and he’s shivering.  
  
“Yuu, it’s sleeting and freezing outside. I think I lost a few toes,” he answers with chattering teeth and moves closer. “Oh, you’re so warm.” Then he proceeds to shove his cold hands under Kanda’s shirt, who has no space to flee, since there’s the wall on one side and a freezing redhead on the other. Lavi even steals the hot-water bottle and most of the blanket.  
  
“How nice,” Kanda grumbles and Lavi laughs silently.  
  
“I’m so sorry, but I’m so cold and you’re so warm and can you please put an arm around me?” He moves even closer and wraps a cold leg around Kanda, who keeps grumbling, but still takes him into his arms to warm him up. He even starts to rub Lavi’s cold back.  
  
“Can’t you just take a hot shower like normal people?” Kanda asks and pushes Lavi’s wet hair aside, because it’s sticking to his cheek, before pulling him closer.  
  
“Nah, this is much nicer,” Lavi replies and his cold fingers trace Kanda’s spine, sending a shiver down his back.  
  
Kanda grumbles for a last time as a matter of principle and closes his eyes. It _is_ nice, but there’s no way he’s gonna admit that out loud.


	12. Somewhere in the Snow (Laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Corvus-Corvus.  
> (some witchcraft au for you)  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Witchcraft, Mystery, Snowstorms

It started with light snow, but by now it’s half a blizzard and Lavi doesn’t only have to fight against the cold and snow, but also against a sharp wind. But turning around isn’t an option, since he’s so close.  
  
And also, because there’s no way he’s gonna make it home. He’s deep in the forest and everything looks the same. Naked trees amidst snow and nothing else, aside from a determined young man and a trusty dog.  
  
Hecate is by now an old girl, the black snout now grey and her eyes milky. She’s nearly blind, but her nose still works well. She guides him through the storm, one step after the other, and Lavi has a hand in the thick fur on her back, because he’s afraid of losing her in the endless white. She’s not gonna wait for him, he knows it, since he has never been her master, just a friendly soul, who took care of her, after she got lost.  
  
Hecate isn’t bothered by the cold. Her eyes are closed and she licks her nose from time to time. Sometimes she stops and sniffs, before she changes direction.  
  
It starting to get dark and Lavi doesn’t know if it’s because of the storm or if the sun is setting, but it doesn’t matter in the end. Time lost its meaning kilometres ago and there’s only _forward, forward, forward_. It’s not the first time they’re doing this. Every winter they search and every time Hecate loses scent after a while and they turn back home, both of them with heavy steps and hearts, but today it’s different. Lavi is full of hope and Hecate keeps leading him deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
Hecate stops all of a sudden and then she starts wagging her tail and lays her head back to howl into the storm, nearly drowned out by the wind. Lavi’s heart skips a beat.  
  
“Hecate,” he starts, but then the storm dies down all of a sudden and it nearly knocks him onto his knees, because they finally made it. It’s still snowing, but much lighter than before. Hecate breaks loose and dashes through the snow towards a small cabin. She’s howling and barking, tail wagging like crazy.  
  
The door swings open and warm light illuminates the snow and the happy dog, whose master steps outside.  
  
He looks the same like in Lavi’s memory, though it was years ago. A visit in the world of the mortal, which had to end all of a sudden. Lavi haphazardly remembers the sound of feet running through the snow and shouts in a distance. He never planned to leave his dog behind, but he had no choice.  
  
Lavi gets up, his whole body hurting, and clears his throat. “Hello Yuu, do you still remember me?” he asks and winces, because his throat is sore.  
  
Yuu, who prefers to be called Kanda, examines him, while he crouches down to pet his trusty dog. It was only a few weeks, some touches, lots of kisses, but he nestled into Lavi’s heart, which starts fluttering in his chest.  
  
“You idiot,” Kanda replies and steps through the snow. His hair is moving, though there’s no wind, and there are sparks of light between dark strands. “You could have died.”  
  
“Yeah,” Lavi replies and his voice cracks, when Kanda lays his hands on his cheeks. “But Hecate wanted home.”  
  
“You idiot,” Kanda repeats and leans his forehead against Lavi’s. “There’s no way for you to go home.”  
  
“I know.” Lavi wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. “Hecate wanted home and I wanted a new home.”  
  
“I see,” Kanda replies softly and so they go inside, somewhere deep, deep in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'm gonna write a longer version of this one day. I kinda like the idea, to be honest.


	13. a dork's holler (Laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Zan!  
> Ship: laviyuu  
> tags: humour and fluff, embarrassed young men

Lavi loves snow and he loves driving his old junk car, but both combined? Not so much.  
  
The street is a mess and from time to time heaps of snow fall of trees on top of his car, which gave him the first time half a heart attack. He goes walking speed, maybe even less. A frail Grandma with a cane on the sidewalk passes him and maybe he should have left the car home. But there are groceries for more than a week in his trunk and all over the shabby backseat and he’s not Yuu with his gorilla strength and determination.  
  
Apropos Yuu – or Yuu-chan how Lavi likes to call him and always earns The Stink Eye™ for it. There’s an athletic figure on the sidewalk, stomping through the snow and radiating pure rage, barely contained by the black beanie Lavi crocheted with tears, blood and sweat.  
  
He slows down – if that is even possible at this speed – and leans halfway over the passenger seat to wind the window down. “Hello, babe!” he shouts and waves like a maniac, though Yuu is only two metres away. He stops dead and Lavi starts to laugh as soon as his shoulders drop. Yuu gives him his best long suffering look, like always when Lavi uses pet names. Which motivates him even more, obviously. “My dear darling! Sunshine, Cutie, the love of my life!” he exclaims and even the Grandma turns around to look suspiciously at him.  
  
“Stop it,” Yuu hisses and looks like he wants to throw something. “For fuck’s sake!”  
  
“Lemme give you a ride, pretty boy.” Of course he’s still shouting. “My honey-bunny!”  
  
“Shut up,” Yuu growls and gets into the car, before immediately slumping down in the seat to hide from curious eyes. “Why do you have to be like this?”  
  
“Because I love you so much I can’t contain myself and also you’re very cute, when you’re blushing,” Lavi answers cheerily and goes back to driving at snail pace.  
  
“I don’t blush,” Yuu answers embarrassed and of course he does. Lavi laughs and then even louder, because Yuu hits him half-heartedly with the beanie.  
  
“What have I done to deserve this,” Yuu sighs and snorts, because Lavi beams at him and looks ridiculously happy.


	14. Flurry of Snow (Laviyuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least. This one is for Cinderrain.  
> Ship: Laviyuu  
> Tags: Domestic fluff, sleepless nights

When Lavi wakes up the bed is empty next to him. He blinks into the twilight and moves a hand over the linen. There’s no warmth left, so Kanda got up some time ago. Lavi contemplates for a while to just stay under the warm blanket, but in the end he does get up and cringes when his naked feet touch the cold wooden floor.  
  
His steps are silent, barely audible. It’s still night, but the moon is out and sends pale rays through the windows. Enough to navigate, though Lavi doesn’t really need any light after living in the same apartment for all these years.  
  
He finds Kanda in the living room, a silhouette in front of the wide window. He sits on the carpet, probably cross-legged, and watches the snow flurry, a warm blanket around his shoulders. Specks of white dance in the moonlight, all silent and peaceful. Kanda turns around as soon as he hears the sound of naked feet. His features are washed out on the pale light and Lavi sees the reflection of dancing white in his eyes.  
  
“Can’t you sleep?” he asks and Kanda shakes his head, before he raises the blanket. Lavi gladly accepts the invitation and sits down next to him. It’s comfy and warm and there’s a half-empty cup of tea in Kanda’s hand, which warms Lavi’s cold fingers. He takes a sip and leans against him and after some shuffling, Kanda has an arm around him and Lavi’s legs lie on his lap. “Can I do something?” Lavi whispers.  
  
“No,” Kanda answers likewise silent and takes the cup out of Lavi’s hands to put it down and pull him closer. “I just needed to see something different than the bedroom ceiling. It doesn’t stop snowing.”  
  
“Okay,” Lavi breathes into his hair and closes his eye. “I’m probably going to fall asleep,” he adds, drowsiness already heavy in his voice.  
  
Kanda doesn’t answer, but there’s an approving rumble in his throat and his hand rubs Lavi’s cold back.  
  
And so Lavi falls back asleep, all warm and cozy, and only half an hour later, Kanda does too, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
